Sexy Soul Society Servant
by Pickle Reviver
Summary: Sequel of 'Of evil dresses, Cristmas trees and peeking guys' Renji has decided he wants more after the Christmas incident. Unfortunately for Ichigo, it will involve him being in a dress again. Crossdressing, Ren/Ichi YAOI, lots of Ichi-torture, muha x3
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Soul Society Servant**

FINALLY! The sequel! Took me more than a goddamn year!

This is the sequel of 'Of evil dresses, Christmas trees and peeking guys'. If you haven't read it, don't worry, cause it won't really matter. You can still easily read this without having read the former story. But it could be more enjoyable if you have read it first, so maybe you should just read it. ;3 (Hint hint, maybe review for that one as well xP)

This story is set some months after the Christmas 'incident'. And in this one, Renji's gonna be a whole lot more, well… cheekier/kinkier and a whole lot more perverted. Blame the hormones. And he's gone totally obsessed with the Ichigo dress-thing, poor guy…

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, emo-me T-T

Warning: Groping, potty mouths, lapdances, bit OOC, dirty thoughts, YAOI, Renji/Ichigoness, a bit of roleplaying (master-pet) and of course; again a lot of embarrassing moments for Ichi-chan!

This sequel has a WHOLE LOT MORE SMUT! Woot! x3

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

Renji just couldn't forget the images of those long slender legs, under that cute mini-mini-mini-skirt. That nice lean frame and god! The butt; couldn't forget the butt. How could he forget the nights where he had woken up sweaty, his little John erect, screaming for attention after having dreamed of… Well, just a really nicely shaped ass.

He never would have thought he could get _that_ excited over his friend, Ichigo. But after that day in the mall with Ichigo in that cute female-outfit, he couldn't help but begin to fantasise over him when he got back to Soul Society.

When he met Ichigo again some weeks after the incident, Ichigo had made sure that Renji wouldn't spill it out back in Soul Society. It would ruin his reputation as the brave and strong hero who had beaten two captains, a vice-captain, a third ranked captain and well fuck, a whole lot more. Telling somebody was beginning to sound more and more appealing cause it would be way amusing to see the shocked faces of his friends.

But Renji wasn't that dumb that he would risk his balls' sake. Ichigo would totally slaughter them… Maybe he should risk it after all. Who would pass down such an offer!?

Anyway; all these emotions, lust being at the top, had made Renji throw a party with his friends and of course Ichigo would be invited. Tomorrow, he couldn't wait. He had also made up his own evil little master plan that would satisfy his desires. Well, he hoped it would. And he had made sure it would work, Rukia had helped him getting some blackmail. She was going to use the pictures of Ichigo in the elf-costume, but that would only work for getting Ichigo to the party, he only had to find some more blackmail to get Ichi… well you'll see.

So probably right now, Ichigo, Rukia and their friends, meaning Inoue, Sado and the Quincy-kid, would get a message on their cellphones, inviting them to come to Renji's oh so great no-reason party. He didn't really care how they would get into Soul Society, as long as they would come, as long as Ichigo would come. The rest was just good for more embarrassment and constant reminders of the living world when Renji wouldn't be able to.

He lazily lay on his bed, an empty bottle of sake in one hand, staring at the picture that would make his little plan work.

"Tomorrow you're gonna be mine, Ichi."

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

Ichigo was pissed off. He had been forced to go along to Renji's place by Rukia with her stupid blackmail. He didn't really mind the redhead, but a lazy night, lying on his bed, reading a book sounded so much more appealing than partying all night long, he didn't even party, he never went out... Besides, he couldn't help but get a bad feeling when he thought about this party.

So now he was being dragged along on top of Sado's shoulder, running through the Senkai gate as that stupid thing, the Capturing Thrust chased after them again with it's frightening speed. Just their luck, that thing was activated _again_ when it only activates once every seven days.

Anyway, the reason he was now being dragged along on Sado's shoulder was obviously not the tall man's fault. Normally Sado would choose his side, but Rukia could be really scary… really really scary. Nope, he didn't blame him at all.

They were nearing the end of the tunnel in a rapid pace, running hysterically in front of the capturing thrust. Thank god that their speed had increased or they would have to risk Inoue's life again with those Lilly-thingies, he always forgot their names, typical...

They dove the final end through the portal, just in time before they would be flattened. Five bright flashes shot down out of the sky in Soul Society, crashing down in Rukongai. Almost the exact same spot as they had crashed in before and their landing poses were just as artistic as the last time…

Growling in annoyance, Ichigo stood up and dusted his hakama pants off. He scanned the place; it hadn't changed a bit. He directed his eyes to his friends and saw they as well were standing now.

"So…" Ichigo started, "And how do we get in Seireitei, if you don't mind, I rather not go the way I did before with the creepy firework-ball-thingy." Ichigo shuddered at the thought.

"Baka, we just use the gate," Rukia said while punching Ichigo in the stomach, continuing to walk to Seireitei's entrance.

"Bitch" Ichigo growled while holding his poor little stomach. That party better be worth it or Renji would regret it, dearly.

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

Everything was ready and guests were already piling into Renji's apartment, already sipping on the booze. Renji snickered in mischief. And soon his berry would come as well and he could start with his evil plan. He had already found the perfect outfit for his little Ichi-chan.

He held the frilly clothes in his hands and dipped his nose in it to sniff the delicious scent of strawberries. He had made sure to spurt a whole bottle of strawberry perfume on the frilly dress and oh god it smelled delicious to him. He could already imagine himself on top of Ichi who wore of course the frilly strawberry-scented dress. And he, Renji, would sniff Ichi's whole slim, strawberry-scented body. Renji sighed in pleasure.

A slap on his shoulder pushed him out of his little, perverted, strawberry dream. Growling, Renji turned around to look over his shoulder at the shining and grinning Q-ball.

"What do you want." Renji grunted as he hid the frilly clothes behind his back.

Ikkaku's grin widened, "Oh nothing, just wonderin' what you were plannin' to do with that dress that you are hiding behind yer back, didn't know you were in those kinds of things Renji." Ikkaku took a mouthful of the sake he had in his hand while handing another glass with sake to Renji.

"Shut up, it's not for me," a small grin replaced the scowl on Renji's face, "it's for Ichigo."

"Oh really now…" Ikkaku's grin widened even more if that was possible. "One question though. How are you plannin' to get Ichigo in that dress? If I'm right, Ichigo is a guy with quite a lot of pride."

"Oh… that won't be the problem," Renji smirked as he grabbed the picture of Ichigo in the female elf dress he had secretly taken when Ichigo wasn't paying attention. The picture showed how Ichigo bent forward and probably was going to pick up some kid to place him on Santa's lap or something like that. The good part was that Ichigo's back faced the camera so that Ichigo's butt with the strawberry panties came in full view together with the nice slender legs under it. Renji drooled over the picture again before shoving it into Ikkaku's hand.

Ikkaku whistled his appreciation, "Not bad! Not bad at all." He grinned as he took a closer look at the picture, "He's got nice legs and a nicely shaped butt as well, nice catch Renji!"

"Well, he isn't mine yet, but hopefully he will be today." Renji said with an evil glint in his eyes as he grabbed the picture out of Ikkaku's hands and shoved it back into his pocket.

"What kind of mischief are you two planning?" Yumichika's head suddenly popped between the two men. "Is it something I might find interesting?"

Ikkaku and Renji smirked at the other male. "I think you would find this wonderful Yumichika." Ikkaku answered while Renji shoved the picture into Yumichika's hand and showed the frilly dress in his hands.

"Indeed, this is better than I had expected." Yumichika's eyes squinted evilly together. "If I'm right you two are planning to get Ichigo-san in that dress, yes?"

Renji and Ikkaku eagerly nodded in response.

"Then I'm all in, cause those legs are a lust to the eye, not as beautiful as mine though." Yumichika said proudly as he tossed his hair to the side and let out a short laugh.

Renji and Ikkaku sweatdropped at the oh so arrogant and vain man in front of them. Renji quickly took a mouthful of his sake.

"Anyway… Yumichika," Ikkaku said annoyed as Yumichika continued to talk about how pretty he was, "You also have to help Renji to get into Ichigo's pants."

Sake spurted out of Renji's mouth, "Don't say it like that! It makes me sound like a pervert."

Yumichika and Ikkaku shot Renji a dry stare. "Says the one who always carries a picture with him with a boy wearing woman's clothing." Ikkaku stated while raising one eyebrow.

"Okay I get it… I am a pervert." Renji growled while sipping on his drink with a scowl on his face.

At that moment, Ichigo and his friends stepped inside Renji's apartment, looking around bewildered at the mess that was already caused while the party wasn't even going for an hour.

"Ey Renji, look who's there." Ikkaku grinned as he grabbed Renji's cheeks between his fingers and directed the man's gaze at Ichigo. Renji immediately started drooling. "So tell me Renji, how did you plan to get Ichigo in that dress? Me and Yumi are eager to know."

Renji scratched the back of his head and took a sip from his sake. "Persuasive him with my sexiness of course. He'll beg me to give him that dress."

Yumichika and Ikkaku raised their eyebrows and burst out in laughter.

"I think you have to come up with something better than that!" Ikkaku wailed in laughter as he dropped onto the floor, sake he was drinking before spurted out of his nose.

Yumichika calmed down again and leaned on Renji, his hand resting on top of Renji's shoulder. "Renji Renji Renji… You got it all wrong." He said while grabbing the sake out of Renji's hand and taking a sip. "Your so called 'sexiness' won't help you in this situation, what you need is some serious blackmail. And then I mean something worse than Ichigo wearing a dress. Or you could just threaten him that you're going to kill his family if he doesn't do it."

"Wahh!!" Renji choked as he gave Yumichika an incredulous look.

"What? I'm just suggesting some things, it's not my fault you can't come up with anything better than your _sexiness_." Yumichika said offended as he grabbed the still laughing Ikkaku ,who was rolling around in his own drool and sake, by the collar and pushed him back on his own two legs.

"Ikkaku help this idiot with some blackmail to get Ichigo in that dress, I'll try to distract Ichigo and those friends of his." Yumichika huffed and walked off.

Renji glared at Ikkaku, his arms crossed.

"What? It ain't my fault you can be so stupid. It must be because of yer sexiness, ehh?" Ikkaku wanted to start a new round of laughter, but was quickly stopped when a fist rammed him in the face.

"Shut up Ikkaku," Renji growled, "just help me think of some good blackmail."

Ikkaku scratched his bald head, "we could always threaten Ichigo that we're gonna rape him if he doesn't put the dress on?" He asked dumbly.

Renji wanted to pull out his hair, even the hair downstairs… you know where.

"You guys are fucking unbelievable. Can't you come up with something that won't mentally damage Ichigo or something that won't cause Ichigo hating me forever!?" Renji groaned as he gave Ikkaku a dull stare.

"Guess not." Ikkaku grinned while slapping Renji on the back. "You're on your own then buddy!" Ikkaku laughed out loud. "You'll have to do it with your dirty fantasy tapes in your mind."

"Tapes…" Renji said slowly. "You're right Ikkaku, you're a fucking genius! I still have a tape with a sleeping Ichi jerking off in bed while moaning Santa's name!" (1)

Ikkaku's laughing stopped almost immediately as he stared incredulously at Renji. "What the fuck," Ikkaku choked, his face going red, "Ya gotta be kidding me!" He finally burst out in laughter again.

"I think you've already drank too much…" Renji stated dryly.

"Oh shut up you fucker, you're just sad he didn't moan your name in his sleep!"

Before Renji could shot a snappy remark back at Ikkaku, he was interrupted by someone calling his name and that someone was his sweet little strawberry princess.

"Hey Renji!" Ichigo came running to him through the busy crowd. "How've you been? It's been a while!"

Renji went soft when he heard Ichigo calling his name; he immediately started to imagine Ichigo moaning his name while they were busy making sweet love. His own cock buried deep inside that godly ass.

"Hey Renji… you okay?" Ichigo said and raised one eyebrow while staring up at the other who had a sappy look on his face.

"Yeah Renji, are you okay?" Ikkaku snickered.

"Ahh great of course!!" Renji laughed nervously as he noticed Ichigo standing before him again, the boy had one eyebrow raised in confusion.. He quickly hid the dress behind his back again. He noticed Ichigo wore his normal shinigami-outfit again, but as always he looked very, very… pretty. Pretty just sounded right when he thought of Ichigo, however pretty may be a bit girlish for other people. It sounded perfect in Renji's thoughts and well Ichigo wasn't as manly as most people thought him to be. Renji snickered.

"You know what!" Ikkaku suddenly piped in between them, "I'll leave you two alone." He grinned suggestively into Ichigo's direction, which made Renji note to kill Ikkaku later.

"What's with him?" Ichigo frowned and directed his brown eyes back at Renji. "And what's with you? You're acting strange. You haven't told anybody about… you know what…Right!?"

"No no no no no no no! I wouldn't do such a thing, I haven't told anyone!" Renji quickly responded while raising his hands in defence. _I've only shown them._ He snickered in his thoughts.

"Well, you better not do that or you know what will happen to your balls!" Ichigo growled while crossing his arms.

_Oh god please don't tempt me._ Renji thought as some mental images began to play in front of his eyes. Ichigo playing with his balls, his little Ichi licking his balls, arghh stop it stupid perverted thoughts. Renji slapped himself hard in the face.

Ichigo gave Renji a questioning look. "Are you sure that you're okay, because normally people don't slap themselves in the face…" He stated dryly.

"I'm perfectly fine." Renji laughed stupidly. "You know Ichigo, I found something… that you might just like to see, it's in my bedroom! Follow me, I'll show it to you."

"Uhhr sure Renji… you sure you're alright?"

"Fine fine, just follow me." Renji said as he swiftly grabbed Ichigo's hand in his, secretly marvelling at the soft skin from Ichigo's hand. He dragged Ichigo into his bedroom and grabbed a videotape that he had hidden under his mattress, oh yes Renji was very unoriginal when it came to hiding things.

"What's that?" Ichigo groaned, he really didn't feel like watching a movie right now.

"Just wait a sec." Renji said as he pushed Ichigo on his bed, quickly putting the videotape in his video recorder and pushing it on play. (2)

Ichigo looked in great horror at the tv as he saw himself on the screen. He was sleeping and he saw his hand going up and down over his little man under the sheets. He wanted to yell at Renji that he was a fucking perverted fucktard, but Renji quickly silenced him with his finger while saying, "There comes more."

Ichigo glared at the redhead, but when he heard soft moaning coming from the TV, he quickly jumped up trying to press on the stop button.

Renji was just as fast and swiftly snaked his arms around Ichigo's waist. "Oh no no no, you gotta see the end of this." He grinned while whispering it into Ichigo's ear.

Right after Renji had said that, Ichigo heard himself moaning Santa's name on the TV-screen. Horrified he tried to get the videotape out of the recorder so he could rip the stupid thing into thousands of pieces, but Renji held him well.

"Now now Ichigo, keep yourself in control would you. And if you're thinking that's the only tape then you're wrong. I've got at least twenty other copies hidden hear in Soul Society." Renji smirked as he let Ichigo go.

"You fucking ugly, arrogant, stinky, perverted, stupid, dumb BASTARD." Ichigo growled, but eventually let out a sigh. "What is it that you want, this is obviously blackmail…"

"You're right! This _is_ blackmail and just to be secure I have you completely convinced I have some more blackmail." Renji grabbed the picture out of his pocket with the elfish Ichigo on it and showed it to the other.

Ichigo growled, but stared heatedly back into Renji's amused eyes. "Okay then Renji… If I do something that you want then you promise me you'll destroy all those twenty copies and all the pictures."

Renji held up his hand, "I promise." He lowered it again and made a grab for the dark blue frilly dress behind him. "Now what I want from you is, is that you're gonna entertain my guests with this." He held up a dark blue maids dress with lots of white frills and a cute white apron. The dress itself wasn't long and would surely promise a huge amount of leg for the whole world to see. With it there were long white stockings, also with frills, that you could attach to the small white panties that belonged to the whole outfit. There were gorgeous black polished little shoes. And there was also the maid headband, decorated with frills as well.

"You must be joking… right?" Ichigo said slowly, his eyes travelling over the horrifyingly cute dress.

"Sorry Ichi, but no, I'm not joking." Renji smirked as he tossed the offending cloth at Ichigo. "And since you have quite a lot of experience with woman's clothing than most man do, you should be quite capable of putting all this on by yourself." Renji rummaged in a drawer next to his bed and grabbed some make-up he had bought early today. He tossed it as well in to Ichigo's direction.

"Oh and another thing," Renji said as he began to walk to the door that lead to the party. "I expect you to be polite to all of my guests, treat them like kings and queens. You'll do whatever they ask you, except sexual things… you have me for that." Renji's grin grew as he opened the door. "I'll give you twenty minutes to get ready, I'll see you in a bit!" At that Renji left the room, closing it behind him.

"Sexual things!? You have me for that!?? …Fucking bastard." Ichigo growled as he glared heatedly at the clothes in his hands. And this was all the fault of fucking Santa, he didn't even remember having a dream with that unpalatable, disgusting old geezer. Ichigo sighed and disdainfully began stripping himself of his shinigami uniform. He slipped the haori off his shoulders and let it drop to the floor. After that he undid the white sash around his waist and removed it as well, the black hakama pants following soon after that, leaving him bare and uneasy in the empty room.(3) He looked around and saw the white panties. Grumbling, he slid the soft material on. He then grabbed the dark blue dress. It wasn't an ugly dress. Actually it was quite pretty and it seemed like it had cost quite a lot of money, but it still didn't mean he liked the thing, for god's sake he was a BOY.

He slipped the soft delicate dress over his head and reached for the zipper on his back to close it. After that he grabbed the white frilled apron on the bed and tied it around his waist. He stood up and noticed with disdain how uncomfortably short the dress really was; if it weren't for the frills it would have barely covered his ass. Sitting down on the bed, Ichigo grabbed the white stockings and slipped them on his long legs, trying to get them stuck on his panties so they wouldn't slip off. After that he reached for the elegant little shoes and slipped them on his feet, surprised that they fitted perfectly. That made him think, wasn't it all a bit suspicious that everything fitted perfectly; the dress, the stockings, these little shoes, the PANTIES!? Ichigo growled, not liking the idea of Renji knowing all his sizes. It made him wonder how long Renji had planned this. The sick bastard…

Ichigo stood up again and grabbed the maid headband, but first ruffled his hair a bit to put it just the way he wanted it. After he thought his hair looked good enough he slipped the headband on top of his head. He glanced around the room thinking he was ready but noticed the make-up lying on top of a drawer. He remembered again, he had put it there after Renji had tossed it into his hands. Ichigo grunted and looked into the little make-up box. Eventually he decided to not overdo it and only gave his eyelashes some more volume with the black mascara and put some lip-gloss on his lips.

"Fucking stupid girls, why make all the effort…" Ichigo grumbled as he gave himself a once-over in the mirror. "Fucking annoying…"

Ichigo took a deep breath, while stepping forward to the door, the way that lead him to his future-Hell. Before his hand could grab the doorknob, Ichigo felt himself standing on top of something. He peered down and saw a black collar with frills; a small note was attached to it. He picked it up and read the note.

_Wear this so you won't forget who's your master, my sexy servant._

_Renji_

_PS: I expect you to address me with __Master Renji__ and the guests with –sama. Enjoy the party!_

Ichigo was going to make sure Renji would pay for this. He was going to pay for this dearly.

Unbeknown to him, Renji had hidden a camera in his bedroom.

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

the moaning Santa's name idea from **Sephy-chan's** story: **Christmas Wishes**, it's great you should read it! x3 (and review ;3)

, Renji is quite old-fashioned with his videotape/recorder, let's just say Soul Society can't keep track with our world and they've never heard of DVD before.


	2. Chapter 2

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

Renji was eagerly sipping on his sake, he couldn't wait to see his little strawberry in the outfit he had been saving money for for so long, the whole outfit together had cost him more than three months of his pay check.

"So it worked?" Ikkaku suddenly spoke up behind Renji's back as he came standing beside the other with his own drink in his hand.

"Oh yeah, better than I had expected. He should be done any minute now." Just as Renji had said that, catcalls and whistles could be heard.

"I think he's done." Ikkaku grinned.

Soon after that they saw an embarrassed, flushed and sure as hell annoyed Ichigo walking at them in the hottest outfit they had ever seen, a huge group of wild and horny men followed him closely. Renji instantly started drooling. His Ichi looked even better than he had expected.

"I'm so gonna kill you after this!" Ichigo snarled while looking up at Renji.

"Tsk tsk my pet, you're forgetting something." Renji grinned while tugging on the collar around Ichigo's neck. Ikkaku watched amused at the display in front of him while taking a mouthful of his sake.

Ichigo sighed out loud, his frown deepening as he glared daggers at Renji's face, "I'm so gonna kill you after this…_Master_ Renji." He finally groaned.

"Good boy," Renji patted Ichigo's head. "Now just behave the rest of the party and I'll destroy the blackmail." Renji directed his attention to his guests. "Everyone quiet please. I've got something to say, you're all going to like this." He smirked and glanced down at Ichigo's glaring face. "My dear friend Ichigo who's standing next to me in his oh so elegant outfit," whistles emitted from the crowd. "Well, dear Ichi-chan here said that he thought it was a great honour to serve the brave men and women of Soul Society for this night," Ichigo scowled. "So if you need a drink or need someone to grope, you take Ichi!" Loud cheers emitted from the crowd while Ichigo felt like slaughtering Renji for what he said at the end.

"Now go and please the guests Ichi." Renji said smirking as he pushed Ichigo to the awaiting crowd. Oh, Ichigo really felt like ripping Renji's head into thousand's of bloody pieces.

After Renji had pushed him into the crowd, Ichigo was quickly grabbed around the arm by a big hand and was dragged out of the big crowd again. Ichigo looked up and saw to his great relief the calm face of his good friend Sado, but was it just him or did he really see a tint of pinkness on the man's cheeks.

"Fuck, Chado thanks! I owe you!" Ichigo sighed out loud while Orihime, Ishida and Rukia came to stand around him. Sado nodded in response and let go of the other's arm.

"Kurosaki-kun, you look so pretty!" Orihime chimed as she ogled her secret crush.

Ichigo glared at her while scowling. "I'm not _pretty_, don't use that word." He grumbled while trying to push the skirt of the dress lower with his hands, he had caught Ishida glancing up and down his legs. "And you, pervert." Ichigo growled at Ishida, shaking a finger at the quincy. "Stop staring at my legs, eyes up here." He pointed two of his fingers at his face.

Ishida huffed and pushed his glasses up his nose. "I wasn't staring at those scrawny paws you like to call legs." He raised his head arrogantly. "Why are you even wearing that ridiculous outfit, are you a bit gender-confused?"

"Fuck you Ishida. If you want to know, that fucking bastard Renji blackmailed me." Ichigo huffed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"He blackmailed you with something that's worse than this?? Oh I so got to know what it is."

Ichigo snapped his head to the side when he heard a short chuckle. It came from Rukia. His eyes darkened when he realised something.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted. "You gave Renji that blackmail, didn't you?!!"

"What if I did Ichi-chan?" She asked cheekily. "If I remember correctly, you have to _please _the guests if you want that blackmail to be destroyed, so you can't do anything against me."

Ichigo grumbled, glaring heatedly at the arrogant woman standing next to him. "Bitch."

"Now Ichi-chan…" Rukia glanced up with an evil glint in her eyes. "Go get me, Orihime, Ishida and Sado some drinks." Orihime wanted to protest Ichigo didn't need to get her a drink, but Ishida stopped her. He really didn't want to miss a humiliated Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at her, he was going to make sure Renji AND Rukia were going to face a slow and painful death.

"I'm still waiting…"

"Yes…" Rukia raised her eyebrows arrogantly in an awaiting gesture. "Rukia-_sama_." Ichigo growled.

"Good boy, Ichigo." Rukia grinned. "Now go and fetch us our drinks."

Ichigo grumbled in response and walked off to get the stupid drinks. He had never felt this humiliated before in his life and the traitors he used to call his friends weren't making it any better. "Stupid friends, stupid party, stupid dress…" He grumbled under his breath, but was halted in his rambling when he felt a large hand with long fingers squeeze in one of his cheek butts, fingers digging into his panties.

Ichigo momentarily paralysed, but eventually heatedly turned around. "What the fuck do you think you are do-" He immediately stopped talking when the only person standing behind him was no one else but Kuchiki Byakuya. He ogled the man in surprise.

"What are you looking at Kurosaki?" Byakuya said arrogantly while raising his chin, demanding to get respect and Ichigo knew he had to give it to him, even if he was quite positive it was Byakuya who had groped him.

"Nothing Kuchiki-sama…" Ichigo grumbled while he quickly turned around, stupid Kuchiki-family, they're all the same. However he would have never expected Byakuya would grope him… ever.

He grumpily strolled to the bar and saw you could only choose out of water or sake. He decided to take one bottle with sake and one bottle with water. He also grabbed four glasses and put everything down on a tray. He then strolled back to his 'friends' and grumpily threw the tray on the table in front of them, he kept his glare fixated on Rukia's face.

"Good boy, Ichi-chan!" Rukia patted Ichigo on the head. "Now go and make more guests happy with your presence." Rukia snickered together with Ishida, while Sado and Orihime looked apologetically at Ichigo.

Ichigo decided it would maybe be a little bit easier if he just played along. He could try…

"Yes Rukia-sama," Ichigo said sweetly with a small smirk playing on his lips. "I'll go and grace more people with my presence!"

Rukia and Ishida stopped snickering and looked up in surprise as Ichigo also made a simple bow and quickly hopped away.

_Seems to work with them, but I don't think it will work on Renji as well. He'll go and think I accepted being his little slave, no way in hell. _Ichigo thought as he walked away from the group of friends. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he felt two strong arms circle around his waist from behind him. Breath that smelled like sake met his nose as the man, he thought it was a man feeling the muscles, rested his chin on his shoulder and nuzzled his nose into his neck. Ichigo tensed, his fists balling.

"You smell delicious, babe" The voice slurred. Oh yeah, it certainly was a man; Ichigo could hear it easily from the rough and deep edge in the voice. The man licked Ichigo's neck. "You taste delicious as well…" Ichigo growled and gritted his teeth. "Wanna go outside so I can feel how delicious you are from the inside? Want me to stick it into your-" Before the man could finish, Ichigo had turned around and smashed his fist into the man's nose, blood gushed out of the man's nose and the poor guy fell to the ground, quickly forgotten amidst the other drunkards.

"Pervert." Ichigo grumbled, a large blush decorating his cheeks. Ichigo still was very much a virgin, so saying these kinds of things could be a bit dangerous with the innocent boy. Heck, he just had his first kiss two months ago. He blushed when he thought about it. He had shared his first kiss with some guy he hardly knew and who was two classes higher than him. After school was out the guy had followed him and started walking next to him, Ichigo remembered the guy being almost a head taller than him with black hair and dark brown eyes, he actually was quite handsome. Then the guy started talking, Ichigo didn't even remember what about, he was already surprised some unknown guy randomly started talking to him. And well then the guy just suddenly grabbed his arm and turned him to him, and to put it simply, started kissing him, he remembered the guy wrapping his arms around his waist, felt nice back then and it even made him kiss back. He freaked out though when the guy wanted to add his tongue in the game. And when the kiss was over he silently walked Ichigo home. After that weird day Ichigo hadn't really seen the guy anymore. But sometimes he saw him in the breaks casting glances in Ichigo's direction. It was all a bit awkward.

"Ichi-channn!"

Ichigo was kicked out of his little daydream when he heard someone shout his name. Well, if he could call 'Ichi-chan' his name. He snapped his head in the direction the voice came from and saw; well he thought the guy's name was Shuuhei. The guy was standing with some sake in his hand and around him sat his friends on the sofas: Renji, Ikkaku, that Yumichika guy, that blond guy Kira he thought and that guy with the black glasses… Ivar? Mika? Micky? Mitsy? Ian? Or was it Iba? Not important, let's continue. So that Shuuhei guy stood there and started to gesture that Ichigo had to come to their table.

Groaning, Ichigo walked to them. "Is there something wrong… gentlemen?" He tried to keep his voice polite.

"Oh not at all…" Iba murmured as he took a peek under Ichigo's dress that made Ichigo's eyebrow twitch and take a few steps back from the man.

"Well," Renji said. "Shuuhei spilled some of his sake on the table and now _you_ gotta _lick_ it clean like a good little pet." The others around Renji snickered.

Ichigo choked on his breath as he glanced with bewilderment into Renji's smug eyes. "Excuse me…"

"Lick the table clean Ichi-chan, I don't want to have stains on my furniture." Renji smirked while arrogantly crossing his arms.

Ichigo glared at Renji but did what he was told. He crawled on top of the table on all fours, if he was going to this, he was going to make sure Renji would get a huge boner, let the guy experience some humiliation as well. He crawled further over the table and leaned down to take a tentative lick of the spilled sake, earning a few groans from the men around him. Ichigo sexily looked up into Renji's eyes and lapped some more off the table. He noticed how quiet everyone was right now, watching his every move. He slightly swayed his hips as he held his butt up in the air. His eyes never lost Renji's dark lustful ones as he leaned down for the last bit of sake.

"Did I do well… master Renji?" Ichigo sat up and grinned mockingly when he saw the bulge through Renji's black hakama pants. And it seemed like Renji wasn't the only one.

Renji groaned slightly. "You did… excellent." He noticed the bulge in his pants as well. "Why not take a break and sit here on my lap." Renji grabbed Ichigo around the waist and settled the smaller man on his lap in a way that they faced each other with Ichigo's legs straddling Renji's legs and hips. Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt Renji's erection press through the clothes against his entrance. He shuddered and tried to get out of Renji's arms, but the redhead was quite persistent.

"Hey Renji, I think Ichigo deserves some more alcohol." Ikkaku grinned next to them as he shoved a bottle with tequila into Ichigo's hands. Where Ikkaku had found the bottle was a mystery to Ichigo, since he had only been able to find water and sake.

Ichigo looked down at the tequila and tried to wiggle away from Renji's boner, it now poked him in the leg. With Renji's erection poking him and all those eyes on him, Ichigo found the bottle with tequila quite tempting. So he took the bottle to his lips and took a mouthful of the liquid. Ichigo clenched his eyes shut as it burned down his throat, shaking his head to get rid of it. His head already started to feel a bit hazy, but it was imaginable since Ichigo never drank any alcohol.

"It's obviously his first time drinking the shit." Ikkaku snickered, the others chuckled as well. "Take some more."

Ichigo did what he was told and took an even bigger swig than before. When he had swallowed that as well he felt looser, not as tense as he was before. He relaxed and wiped his mouth, handing the bottle back to Ikkaku.

"Now that you're less tense Ichi, we can have some fun." Renji smirked as his hands stroked up and down over Ichigo upper-legs. He glanced at his friends, telling them to find another table to sit. He wanted Ichigo all for himself.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo frowned when he saw the others leave.

"Nothing big… you're just gonna give me a lapdance Ichi."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "A lapdance?! Are you insane you fucktard?!" He protested, sure the alcohol had loosened him up a bit, but did Renji think he was drunk or something?

"Uhhnn… Santa!" Renji moaned while grinning smugly at Ichigo's face. He knew this would work. Apparently the last thing that Ichigo wanted was people to find out he had had a wet dream starring him and Santa.

"Shut up! Not so loud!" Ichigo wrapped his hands over Renji's mouth as he looked around.

"Well Ichi, what's it gonna be? You're gonna give me a lapdance or what?"

Ichigo groaned but nodded. He took a deep breath and placed himself on top of Renji's lap so the other's erection was pressed against his entrance again. He let one of his hands slip around Renji's neck, toying with the short red hair strands, he used his other hand to undo the white bandana around Renji's head and tossed it away. Glaring at Renji. Ichigo slowly began to sway his hips, leaning into Renji's body. He bent down to Renji's ear. "I'm so gonna get you back for all this…" He whispered. He leaned further in, their lips almost touching, but pushing away at the last minute when Renji wanted to close the distance between their lips.

Ichigo threw his head back and slowly started to grind his hips and butt into Renji's body, feeling the erection hardening against his entrance. He captured Renji's cock between his butt cheeks and started moving back and forth while sensually swaying his hips and waist, stimulating the other's member even more with each stroke.

"F-Fuck…" Renji groaned in gasps, "Where… did you learn that?" he panted slightly while Ichigo continued his torture with a modest smirk on his face. Ichigo straightened his body and raised it off Renji's pulsing manhood. Standing on his knees with his hands resting on both Renji's shoulders, he looked down at the man's lustful eyes with a sexy glint in his own eyes. He leaned down again, his lips caressing Renji's ear as he breathed into it, slowly and erotically grinding his hips against Renji's stomach and chest. He could even feel his own member twitching alive at the sensual movements as he rocked against Renji's muscular body. Ichigo couldn't recall ever being this horny before.

"I'm gonna make you come like a little baby…" Ichigo whispered slowly with a grin on his face, one of his hands leaving Renji's shoulder and quickly going downwards to grip Renji's groin through his clothes. Renji let out a moan, another when Ichigo squeezed.

Quickly deciding it was enough, Renji grabbed Ichigo's hand that was squeezing his dick. "I think you've teased me enough… for now." Renji slipped his hand under Ichigo's dress, fumbling with the thin band of his panties.

Ichigo shivered at the touch and released Renji's manhood almost immediately, gripping Renji's hand that was dangerously close to his own member. He slightly glared at Renji's lustful stare that was directed at him and pushed the hand away from under his dress.

"Awww come on Ichi, you can't say this little show didn't turn you on as well." Renji cupped Ichigo's butt. "We can continue somewhere more secluded if you would like?" He suggested as his hands began to run over Ichigo's sides. Renji's head leaning forward, their breath mingling together as their lips were only inches apart.

Ichigo didn't know how to respond, he had never been this tempted before in such a sexual and erotic manner and every part of his body and even his brains were screaming to just get on with it. Go dump your damn virginity!

He had never felt this damn horny before in his whole damn life.

He swiftly pressed his lips against Renji's in confirmation and eyed the other in a sensual manner as he leaned backwards and slipped off Renji's lap, gesturing the other to follow him as he walked in the direction of Renji's room.

Renji watched the swaying hips for another second, but quickly followed after the boy. He slipped his arms around Ichigo's waist as he walked behind him, his face nuzzling into the crook of Ichigo's neck, slowly licking the soft skin.

"I want to fuck you like a dog, fuck you from behind like you're my bitch. You don't know how long I've been yearning for you." Renji whispered hungrily, while biting at the exposed skin. "You're mine. "

Ichigo flustered visibly, but he felt even hornier now. He wasn't really used to Renji talking all dirty and kinky with such lust, he even didn't mind Renji calling him his bitch, it kinda turned him on actually. The thought of submitting to Renji's _alpha-male _behaviour was arousing.

Ichigo quickened his pace and threw the door of Renji's bedroom open, pulling Renji inside after him. He made sure to lock the door after him. Ichigo turned back to Renji and pushed him on the mattress, climbing on top of the other male.

Renji stared up at the boy's marvellous face, licking his lips. His hands that were stroking Ichigo's sides slipped lower under Ichigo's dress so he could easily massage Ichigo's butt-cheeks, now and then squeezing in them, earning him a soft purr of delight.

"Ya know Ichi… Let's do this with you still having your outfit on. We'll only discard your shoes and your little panties… it'll be kinky."

Ichigo leaned his head closer to Renji's, their noses barely touching. "I have to reject this time… master Renji." Ichigo whispered while brushing his lips against Renji's. "I don't want my first time with clothes on, it'll be awkward."

"Your first time…?"

Ichigo nodded quickly. "Is that a problem?!" A bit of discomfort and uncertainty could be heard in his voice.

"No no not at all! I just never expected someone as sexy as you could still be a virgin." Renji smirked as he slipped the maid headband off of Ichigo's head and threw it aside. "It'll be a honour to take it away from you." Renji grinned as he locked his lips with Ichigo, their lips melting together in a slow sensual kiss.

Renji shifted in their kiss and quickly pushed himself on top of Ichigo, grinning down in victory. He leaned down, his eyes staring deeply into Ichigo's.

"One question though Ichi…" Ichigo gave Renji a questioning look, asking him to continue. "Since you're all virgin and stuff, you mind doing it doggy? It may be all a bit new for you."

"Who cares Renji. I don't even have the slightest bit of experience with sex. It doesn't matter if I lie on my back or if I stand on all fours. It won't change a thing. It'll all be the same painful experience to me." Ichigo grinned sheepishly.

"Great, cause I love doing it doggy." Renji grinned mischievously, his hands going down to slip Ichigo's stockings off his legs, together with the black shoes, leaving the naked, soft skin of Ichigo's long and slender legs. Renji lifted one of the legs on top of his shoulder and kissed a trail of kisses down to Ichigo's hip, slowly nibbling at the thin strap of the boy's panties. Ichigo moaned softly at Renji's ministrations, his hands going down his own body to lift up the skirt of his dress.

"Ren…" Ichigo purred softly, gasping slowly, "Get this dress off of me. I want to feel more of this." Ichigo slightly wiggled his hips when he said 'this'.

Renji responded in helping getting the dress off over Ichigo's head, throwing it on a chair near his bed. He stared down again when the dress was removed and smirked in appreciation at Ichigo's delicious appearance. Nothing more than the small panties adorned Ichigo's slim body, the panties hanging low on his hips leaving nothing to the imagination. Renji could see the bulge of Ichigo's semi-hard erection through the panties' material. He started to rake his hands over Ichigo's sides, enjoying the feel of rippling muscles and the growing flush on Ichigo's cheeks. When Renji began tugging at Ichigo's panties again, Ichigo let out a frustrated groan.

"Renji…" Ichigo moaned, half groaned, "Hurry up and take it off already." His own hands wandered down to Renji's hands as he forced him to push his panties off of his legs.

Renji licked his lips, enjoying the fact that Ichigo was now completely naked and that he still had all his clothes on. He pressed himself closer to the naked teen, breathing over the boy's heated flesh of his neck. Ichigo squirmed, pressing himself even closer as he wrapped a slender leg around Renji's hip.

Renji leaned up, capturing Ichigo's lips in a slow sensual kiss, their mouths slowly massaging each other, once in a while a tongue slipping out to taste the other. Renji's hand firmly manoeuvred down to grab Ichigo's hip, their kiss continuing while Ichigo's hand went behind the other's neck to fumble at the red strands, his leg around Renji's hip pressing him even closer to the other man. Renji broke the kiss again to stare into Ichigo's half lidded eyes. "You look so fucking delicious right now."

"Hmm… shut up." Ichigo sighed in content, his eyes closing when Renji's hand on his hip made soothing circles, wandering lower to his butt to squeeze in one of his cheeks. "You're taking too long teasing me, why not remove your clothes instead." Ichigo reopened one eye, glancing up at Renji with an amused look.

Renji leaned closer again with a smirk on his face, his nose touching Ichigo's. "Why? I kinda like it like this." His breath ghosted over Ichigo's lips.

"Don't you want to feel me Ren?" Ichigo seductively teased as he rubbed his hip into Renji's groin.

Renji groaned at the contact, giving in to the great temptation that was Ichigo. He removed his hand from Ichigo's hip, going up to untie the sash that held his hakama pants up. He was halted in his actions when Ichigo's hand grabbed his and he was suddenly pushed under Ichigo.

"Now Ren, I think it's only fair that I get to undress you, you did the same to me." Ichigo smirked down at the redhead, sitting down on the other's hips as he leaned down to grab the sash of Renji's hakama between his teeth. He pulled slowly on it with his teeth, the sash going loose as Ichigo pulled on it further. The whole time Ichigo kept eye contact with Renji, his brown sensual pools teasing and taunting the redhead.

"Fucking hot." Renji groaned, watching the display in front of him. "Ya sure you're a virgin? Cause you certainly know the ways of seduction."

Ichigo grinned, "Oh, I'm positive." Ichigo licked Renji's cheek, his hands slipping Renji's haori off of the other man's chest and arms, discarding the garment on the floor. "I just badly want to please my sexy mate." He leaned down again, pressing his bare chest against Renji's, his lips wandering down to suckle lightly on Renji's collarbone. "Am I doing well master?" Ichigo asked, looking up into Renji's eyes, a hint of fake innocence in his voice.

Renji groaned, his arms slipping around Ichigo's naked waist as he pressed the teen's chest closer to him. He could feel the boy's erection pressing against his own arousal. "You're doin' excellent…"

"Great" Ichigo purred as he slid down Renji's body, pulling the hakama pants of Renji's legs. Ichigo watched in amazement at Renji's huge erection, he slightly doubted if that would fit into him…

Renji saw his look and grinned. "Do you like what you see?"

Ichigo blushed slightly, but recollected himself. "Nah, I've seen better." He taunted, crawling up to Renji's face again. Renji smirked up at him, his hand on Ichigo's waist slipping down to Ichigo's arousal.

"Is that so?" He grabbed Ichigo's arousal in his hand, slightly squeezing.

Ichigo gasped. "On a second thought..." He moaned out. Renji's hand squeezed harder. "You're better after al."

"Thought so." Renji smirked pleased with himself. He started stroking Ichigo's member, his thumb pushing over the boy's slit as he continued the same movement.

Ichigo gasped loudly, short moans escaping his mouth as he bucked against Renji's hand. "Nngh… Renji stop it." He rasped, his head pressed against Renji's chest.

"Why? It seems like you're enjoying yerself." Renji continued his actions, enjoying the flushed state Ichigo was in.

"Just-" Ichigo groaned, pushing himself away from Renji's touch. He moved away from Renji and positioned himself on all fours in front of the other man, his butt in Renji's sight. "Just fuck already." Ichigo commanded, wiggling his hips in front of Renji.

Renji grinned, sitting up. "Someone is a bit horny." He leaned to his side, rummaging in the drawer next to his bed and grabbing some lube out of it. "Then we'll just skip the rest of the foreplay if you're so eager." Renji wasn't one to turn down an invitation, certainly not an invitation as delightful as this one. He leaned over Ichigo's prone form, pressing himself close. His erection brushed against Ichigo's butt cheeks. When that contact was made, Ichigo immediately tried to push back at him with his hips to get Renji inside of him, but Renji held him in place.

"Now Ichi, be patient. I think you're gonna regret it after our little fuck-session if you're gonna let me fuck you dry."

"Then stop talking and start prepping me already." Ichigo groaned in frustration, his hips bucking against Renji's arousal. Renji grinned at Ichigo's bossy impatience.

Raising himself off of Ichigo, Renji squirted some lube on his fingers, spreading it over all the digits. He parted Ichigo's butt cheeks and slicked Ichigo's opening as well. Ichigo moaned softly at the contact, slightly pushing back for more. Getting the hint, Renji pushed one slick finger inside of Ichigo. He halted when the finger was pressed in till the first knuckle. Ichigo was gasping softly, the ring of muscles around Renji's finger clenching and unclenching.

"This feels fucking awkward." Ichigo groaned. Small beads of sweat were beginning to form on the boy's skin. He was quite happy he wasn't facing Renji's face. He was embarrassed enough.

"Just relax." Renji said, his free hand rubbing a soothing circle over Ichigo's back.

Ichigo huffed, but did what he was told. When he felt slightly more at ease he felt Renji pressing in further, the rest of the finger slipping inside of him with ease.

"It still feels strange." Ichigo grumbled, his hand coming up to wipe the sweat off of his face.

Renji grinned, "Stop whining and take it like a man."

Ichigo scowled and wanted to respond with a smart remark, but was quickly reminded what they were doing again when he felt Renji's finger slip out of him and press in again. He continued doing that until he finally felt Ichigo relax, the inner walls widening around his finger.

When Ichigo finally started to enjoy himself, pushing back onto Renji's finger once in while, he was taken completely by surprise when Renji pressed another finger inside of him.

"What the fuck are you doing, do you want to rip me apart?!"

"If you hadn't realised, my cock is a whole lot bigger than just one finger." Renji stated smugly as he patted Ichigo on the butt.

Ichigo grumbled, but closed his eyes to concentrate more on relaxing, or else this was going to take centuries. Renji felt Ichigo loosening up a bit more again and pushed both fingers deeper into Ichigo. Feeling his own cock twitching, Renji decided to just push the third digit in after prepping the teen some more with the two digits. When he pushed the third in he suddenly heard Ichigo gasp, in pleasure or pain, he wasn't quite sure.

"You fucking ripped me open!" Ichigo groaned. "Could you be a bit more careful and warn me when you freakin' stick another one in!"

"Just deal with it idiot, that's normal with virgins." Renji grumbled as he slipped his fingers out of Ichigo seeing some blood on them. "You've had way worse in battles, you freaking woman." He started to get really annoyed with Ichigo's complaints.

"I'm NOT a woman, I can handle a whole lot more than you, you freaking asswipe with your ugly-" Ichigo suddenly moaned loudly when Renji's three fingers touched a certain spot inside of him. "Ah fuck… Renji, do that again." Ichigo slightly panted, rocking his hips against Renji's fingers while his fingers clenched in the sheets under him. Renji grinned, instead pushing his fingers out of Ichigo.

Ichigo whined, glancing over his shoulder at Renji. "Why did you do that? It was just starting to feel-" Renji silenced him with a finger on his lips. He grabbed the lubricant again and squirted some more on his hands, wrapping his hand around his member to spread the lube over it. He wiped the remnants of the lube on the sheets.

Ichigo spread his legs in a submissive gesture, his hand going back, grabbing Renji's member as he guided him to his entrance. Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder at Renji again, a sexy smirk playing on his lips. "Fuck me Renji… please" It seemed Ichigo had changed back into his sexy personality, instead of the annoying complaining one.

Parting Ichigo's butt cheeks, Renji slowly pushed the tip of his erection against Ichigo's entrance, earning a slight gasp from the teen. He slowly pushed inside the heat, breathing heavily as he entered as slowly as he could.

Ichigo's back arched slightly as the intruder pushed farther in. His mouth fell open and his breathing became harder. He ignored the painful ache coming from his insides and slightly pushed back against Renji so the rest of his member was settled deep inside of him. Letting out a soft groan, Renji closed his eyes tightly and resisted the urge to thrust into that heat like a mad man.

"Fuck Ichigo, you're so tight." His voice was rough and low and his body was humming with pleasure. He gasped as he felt Ichigo clench around him. Renji squeezed his eyes shut, trying to give Ichigo the time to adjust.

"Renji…" Ichigo grunted, his fingers clawing into the sheets, his eyes clenching shut as he tried to adjust to the intense feeling of Renji's erection buried deep inside of him. He started to breath harder, more sweat covering his body as he was beginning to find it difficult to stay leaning on his arms with his full weight.

Renji noticed all but too well how uncomfortable Ichigo was right now. His hand that was squeezing Ichigo's hip wandered lower, wrapping around Ichigo's member, causing Ichigo to gasp and forget about the initial pain, rocking onto the invading hand. Ichigo's legs unconsciously spread further apart and Renji grinned.

He started a slow pace, slowly pushing out of Ichigo's tight heat and letting himself get sucked in again. When he felt Ichigo unclenching around him he dove in sharply, forcing the air out of Ichigo's lungs. He settled into a pace that had them soon both panting in pleasure.

"Nnnh Renji harder." Ichigo moaned between pants when Renji's cock stroked over his prostate. "Do that again."

Renji grunted in response, moving his hand away from Ichigo's groin, earning a short whimper. His arms slipped up and wrapped themselves around Ichigo's chest, lifting the other up so Ichigo was now standing on his knees, his back still tightly pressed against Renji's chest while Renji kept pumping inside of him. Renji released his hold around the other's chest, one hand going back to stroke Ichigo's member in time with their thrusts while the other grabbed one hip so he could thrust in harder and faster.

Ichigo turned his head, his moist lips connecting with Renji's in a sensual kiss, their tongues swirling around each other as their lips melted as one. Raising his arms, Ichigo wrapped them around Renji's head and neck while he feverishly rocked his hips back onto Renji's cock, impaling himself even deeper. They soon had to break up their kiss, both panting against each other's lips as they felt their climax nearing.

"Ahh Renji, I'm-" Ichigo panted between hard breaths.

"I know."

Their thrusts became even harder and faster, more desperate. Sweat rolling over their bodies, creating smacking noises when skin met skin.

When Renji took one direct and hard hit onto Ichigo's prostate, squeezing his member at the same time, Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He finally came all over Renji's hand, the rest of his cum staining the white sheets under them.

Renji felt the inner thighs clench around him. He thrust inside one more time with all that he had and exploded inside the teen, covering the boy's insides with his seed. He leaned forward, resting his head in the crook of the other's neck, slowly suckling on the skin that was exposed to him as he slowly rode out his orgasm. Eventually he pushed out of Ichigo, some of his cum slipping down Ichigo's thighs.

Ichigo was still gasping and lay back down onto the bed, trying to regain his breath, Renji dropping half way on top of him.

"That was…" Ichigo groaned as he regained some of his breath.

"Amazing? Yeah, I know." Renji grinned. "That's what you get with an amazing lover like me."

Ichigo huffed. "Bugger off, idiot."

Renji chuckled, stretching his limbs while yawning loudly.

"Hey Renji."

"Hmm?"

"I'm still going to get you back for this…"

"Yeah."

RenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchiRenxIchi

! Ichigo goes commando~!

I'm quite proud of the sex-scene actually, took A LOT of time. This whole story took a lot of time! So glad I finally finished this! I hope you guys enjoyed yourself as well, cause I had so many requests for a sequel of… uhhrr, I always forget the name, how saddening.

NOTE for the **Treason **readers. No, I haven't discarded Treason and yes I will soon continue it again. :3 But there's only one thing that can stop me from writing the chapters for Treason and that is: NO Inspiration!

Please R&R!


End file.
